Murky Waters
by KaylsDaughterofHades
Summary: Veronica Lopez thought she had made the right choice by leaving WWE with the man she loved on April 30th, 2019, but the young woman had her heart broken by that man that left her in his shadow as he soared. It's been four years since she went back to WWE after he left her, and she is happy at last but what happens when she has to face that man again, the day he returns to the WWE.
1. Chapter 1

**Murky Waters**

* * *

**_KDOH:_**_ So guys, I know its me and I have not updated my fanfic Family Doubts in forever but I just couldn't help myself and just had to write this because of the immense hype that has erupted from Jon Moxley and the possible debut at AEW and the story idea just hit me like a smack to the face and I had to write it. So please, enjoy this new creation from my mind._

.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter One: Return

.~.~.~.~.~.

Veronica Lopez Point of View

**Date: Monday 1 May 2023**

Life could be portrayed as many things. A gentle stream with gentle curves and a steady flow. It could be portrayed as a rollercoaster, a wild ride with highs and lows and high speed movements and moments where you think it's all going to kill you in the end when it suddenly stops, only to start racing once again.

You exist as a singular being, a wandering piece of a puzzle looking for where you fit in exactly. No flow is ever steady and stays constant. There is rocking obstacles, waterfalls and violent torrents that throw you around like the rag doll you and the terrain is never levelled out or even.

I sadly have met more of the violent side or the stream in my life. My path has been tumultuous and violent and gut wrenching and it has hurt and scared me more than you can imagine. I mean, I am a human being but life has thrown so many punches at me that I have been KO'ed at one point, and I don't mean Kevin Owens in any sense.

_Where do I even begin really?_

Well, how about I set the scene, and no I am not narrating my thoughts and processes and everything, this is just how I do things in my head.

Imagine a girl in a locker room, and this girl is just a canvas. The imagine her with shoulder length black hair and soft brown eyes that are filled with so much emptiness and heavy emotion and stories that she wished to never tell. Image her as twenty-eight years old in this very moment, on this very day, staring at the wall as she waited for her curtain call for the start of the famous Monday Night Raw to start.

Imaging her sitting in nothing but a simple pair of ripped knee length black trousers, a soft velvet choker with a single pendant, a yin and yang charm, and imagine her with soft subtle make-up that didn't make her look like an Eva Marie wannabe. Imagine her with a form fitting black leather jacket that was open, and on the back was a stylish logo embroidered on it, the words "The Phoenix" adorning the black leather. Black fingerless gloves and then of course her top, a typical diva top only it was black, with a criss-cross across the back and across the front underneath the bra part, but not going too far down her abdomen.

Can you see the girl? Well that is me... well my character. But I guess I should introduce my-

_"Veronica?"_

Huh?

_"Oi Veronica? Earth to Veronica?!" _

My eyes focuses as I looked around and realized that before me was non-other that my brother. His soft, dark brown eyes looked into mine as I took in the confused, concern in his eyes as I examined his face and saw that he had his hair up in his stylish man bun with his signature wrestling pants from his King Slayer and Beast slayer days and of course he has his redone signature _Seth Freakin Rollins _t-shirt that has been done a few times over the years but it still stands out.

I glance away for a moment at the bench nearby where the two titles he holds lay ready for him to walk out in all his glory. Yeah, I guess you can say he had to be the male version of Becky Two Belts from all those years ago and faced his good friend Roman Reigns from Smackdown at Wrestlemania 39. Title for Title, winner takes all and Seth came out victorious.

It's what finally ended the intense war between Smackdown and Raw when the Mcmahons on screen split and once again Stephanie fought with Shane for Brand Supremacy. Behind the curtains everything was fine, you know, kayfabe and all.

I look back at my brother and smile as I look at my brother who finally asks, "Are you okay... you know with what yesterday was and all?" He asked her softly as he straddle the bench like I was and placed his hands on my knees. He knew what a hard day the 30th of April was for me...

You see, four years ago I made a choice and chose not to resign my WWE contract and followed no only a man who was my best friend, but the love of my life who ended up breaking my heart and leaving me in the dust. I was so ashamed cause everyone said I was making a mistake following him, but it was my choice.

I wasn't exactly happy with how WWE's creative was writing my character. I was such a blonde clutz with two toned hair trying to be made into the female version of my brother, doing such stupid segments that made me ashamed to be a performer because I was not used correctly. They ignored my potential and many superstars were leaving and I chose to follow...

It had been a mistake because I was literally left stranded in a state I did not know after a gut wrenching fight with the man I loved... and he just left me... I had no idea what I was going to do... I was stuck there without a phone cause I had been robbed, had no money and was staying in a shelter cause I was too ashamed to call my brother after the fight we had the day I told him I was not staying with WWE...

* * *

**_"Fine, go! Fucking run away like you always have! Don't come crawling back to me or mom or dad when this all blows up in your face Veronica. After this none of us will ever want anything to do with you. I hope I never fucking see you again! Good luck with your fucking new life! Im actually fucking glad to finally be rid of your complaining and bitching about the business I love! I hate you for choosing him over us! I hate you Veronica and I hope you are fucking happy to have lost everything because of him!"_**

* * *

I internally winced at the mere thought of the fact that he sounded so glad to be rid of me. That night I got on a plan and followed the man who broke the internet and a few months later, I was literally stranded. I got a job as a waitress and earned what I could, hoping some way or somehow I could finally go back home... well whatever home was left.

I watched as multitudes of articles came out about **_HIS_** skyrocketing popularity and stardom whilst I wasted away. It was honestly sad really but when you see his name everywhere, it haunts you knowing you weren't good enough for him to keep you around, especially after you told him you loved him...

And he never said it back...

I looked up at my brother with a pained smiled, "I'm okay... it's harder being here though... you know in Cincy and all." I said as I leaned forward and hugged him, resting my ear against his chest as his arms wrapped around me and he hugged me.

"I saw there were rumors he would be in his hometown and stuff... but he's the past Veronica." Colby whispered as he rubbed my back as I hugged him tighter and thought back to the day my brother and the WWE stumbled upon me when I was helping the caterer they hired to bring food when the WWE was in town. At the time I didn't know they were in town and I got a big surprise when I realized where I was serving food for Raw where all my previous Co-Workers would see me...

* * *

**_Date: Monday 26, August 2019  
Location: Smoothie King Center, New Orleans, LA_**

* * *

_I was exhausted but happy we had prepared food for this big event that was gonna be happening. I was glad to be able to get to do more work and help my boss with this catering event. When she said she needed someone I jumped at the chance cause I needed the money. Being stranded in New Orleans all those months ago, everything has been rough but I am finally getting somewhere. _

_As the crew and I started unloading food, being lead by security to the catering area I couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity with all of the setting that surrounded me. There were these familiar boxes that caught my eye and the make-up stations that were set up with wardrobes areas..._

_It all was so familiar to me..._

_I had to get my head together as I lead the people to the catering area and started setting everything up but I stopped when I saw who was walking in and almost bumped into the person I had seen..._

_It was the McMahon family consisting of Stephanie, Shane, Vince and Triple H who was the one that recognized me..._

_"Veronica... is that you?" he asked as he stared at me as immediately the other three looked up and stared at me in confusion as I found myself shaking and laughing nervously. _

_"Sorry, you must have me confused with someone else." I said trying to hide from the severe mortification and horrific realisation that I was catering food for my ex-bosses and the WWE superstars of Monday Night Raw. _

_"Miss Lopez." The voice of Stephanie McMahon said as I sighed and looked up at her before I dropped my eyes. "It is you. What are you doing here? Are... are you part of the catering crew. Veronica Lopez, what happened?" She asked as she approached me and tipped my head up as I gave a small smile._

_"I am sorry, but I must be getting back to work. If I lose this job I'm stranded here yet again." I say with a sad smile. "Excuse me, I need to get going before I run into my brother since he made me promise to never see his face again after I left..." I said as I look around and realize that there are a few superstars that I know that are staring at me and I just feel frozen to the spot. _

_I see so many of the women I knew, like Rebecca, my best friend and "The Man" herself with her two title belts and I see Allen who had only just come to Raw when I left but he was a good friend._

_I just can't handle the looks as I turn and stumble away but end up bumping into someone and when I hear him say my name, I wanna crawl into a hole and hide from the world. _

_"Veronica... please, look at me..." The voice of my brother pleaded but I shook my head and stepped away but turned violently and shoved his hand off me when he placed his hand on my shoulder._

_"Don't touch me... I am leaving so you never have to see my face again, after all that's what you wanted. To not have to deal with me..." I said as I try not to cry because the look on his face, I hate it. Its pity, regret, sadness, longing. _

_"Veronica wait, I've been trying to call you for months but I've never connected to your phone?" He said as he tried to approach me but I just chuckled coldly and shook my head._

_"Well sadly I don't have a phone, or a home or a life so you must be pleased Seth. You always have to be right and you were... He left me, just like you said... I made my bed and I must lie in it, like you said." I said as I try and wipe my eyes but the emotions are just so heavy. "Forgive me for my unprofessionalism but I must go... I've got to get home to the shelter I've been living in for the last few months cause that's the bed I made..." I said with a sad smile. "Bye Colby."_

_"Wait Veronica. Why didn't you try call me or mom or dad?" He asked me as I stopped and turned and looked at him with a sad smile._

_"Don't you remember Colby... You said if I make that choice to follow him that I must never come back because no one will want me... you were right... he never wanted me and you don't... I don't exist anymore... because you said you hated me..." I said with a broken voice as the tears fell as I ran out the room cause I couldn't do this._

_I had stayed hidden from the tabloids, avoided the public eye cause I was so humiliated and this would be everything..._

**_Former WWE Superstar and Sister of Seth Rollins is a common catering Waitress?_**

_I could see it all and I hated it... I hated how everything had turned out. I hated my brother. I hated myself... I hated him..._

* * *

"I don't think I apologized for that day..." I mumbled to him as a tear rolled down my cheek as I squeezed him tighter. He didn't say anything so I elaborated for him, "The day you were in New Orleans for Raw all those years ago... I never said sorry for my outburst that day... after how I treated you, you shouldn't have tracked me down and found where I was staying and helped me get home..."

"Yes I should have and if we were to go back in time, I always would have tracked you down." He whispered as he held me and squeezed me tighter. "I know I've said it so many times Veronica, but I am sorry for how I treated you. I know I should have been supportive and I shouldn't have pushed you away... you shouldn't have had to be on your own for months because of me and my stupid drunk mouth." He said as he hugged me.

He got me home after being written off for two weeks by being attacked by Lars Sullivan and given a fake concussion. He helped me get stability and start to move on, and then Stephanie and Hunter came down to see me when I was visiting NXT with my brother cause I just felt like travelling a bit to get out of my parents house...

They offered me my job back, not because they felt sorry for me... at least that's what I hope it was but I still got a chance to resign as a WWE Superstar, only this time they gave me more creative freedom. I was confused and then they told me my brother convinced them to watch my old training videos and videos my brother took of me when I was in the Indies...

I was shell-shocked. They said creative would still write my story lines and stuff but the heads had recognized that character direction was important and brought a couple of writers from NXT up to the main roster to give the WWE a breath of fresh writing and they wanted to give me a fresh start, a new package. I was convinced it was because of my brother but I still thought long and hard about it...

And eventually I did accept because the truth was I loved wrestling and it's what I wanted to do with my life...

And so was my rebirth, my metaphorical rising up from the ashes.

It's what stemmed the whole "The Phoenix" character I have. My in ring name was Siren but this was my rebirth and I became well... me.

I got to change my in ring name to Veronica Rollins and I got a package restart and it started with video promos and build on from there. I adopted a little more of my Indy bad ass nature, my fire and love of the fight and for war. Its safe to say they really made me something I was not when I came to WWE in the beginning, but now I was who I wanted to be.

People actually recognized my old character and started linking me... I actually had a fan base and sold merchandise, especially after my fight with Nikki Cross on screen. We killed in and got a longer than ten minute match. Wild vs Nuts and the crowd actually liked us. From then on, I've had a stronger presence, had opportunities for the title, stood out and put out stellar matches and I did it because I worked hard cause I had things back home I had to take care of... important things that meant the world to me.

"It's okay Colbs. I forgave you a long time ago. You are my brother and you always will be." I said as I wiped my eye, thankful that I had someone amazing like him as my big brother. We had our ups and down and our seriously bitchy cat fights, but what can you do when you are family. You forgive each other and love and thank each other.

"I love you Veronica." He said as he gave me a tight squeeze and pulled away from me. "So listen, apparently I am going to have a new mystery challenger for the Universal Championship and it's gonna be some big surprise." He said to me as he chuckled. "I bet you its gonna be an outside talent. I heard Omega may be leaving AEW? Or even that CM Punk might be considering coming to WWE?" He said with a serious face and I just burst out laughing and so did he.

"Very funny. But have they giving you a script for what you gotta say or anything?" I asked him curiously with a smile on my face.

Colby chuckled, "As the face of WWE, I have been given a basic guideline but no script and apparently this segment is gonna close the show." I raised a brown and looked at him seriously.

"Okay, this must really be someone big if they are giving you main event promo segment stuff." I said in all seriousness as he smiled.

"It means I gotta make it good cause apparently the guy is gonna attack me from behind or something. They said they will tell me right before I go out." He said as he smiled. "But you got a promo segment with all the money in the bank contenders and I did pick up your script for you my dear sister." He said as I smiled and accepted the papers he gave me.

"Thank you brother dear. At least I can prepare now." I said as I flipped through the script with a smile on my face. "Ah, nothing to extravagant other than me doing the leap of faith from the top of a ladder and standing tall above Sasha, Lacey and Nikki." I say with a grin as I list my on screen raw opponents. "I am glad I get to stand out a bit. I feel like they might finally give me a better standing this year." I say optimistically cause I mean it.

Since the beginning of the year I have been standing out to the fans, heck I was the second last one in the royal rumble against Ronda Rousey who was a beast in the ring but brought out the best in me and was a good friend since she had come back to WWE after taking time off to start her family.

"I have a feeling I will be related to Miss Money in the Bank very soon." He said with a proud smile on his face as he grinned at me. "Now, if you will excuse me, I got to go warm up but good luck and don't do anything I would do." He said with a chuckle as he stood up and headed to the door.

"Too late big brother. I already wrestle." I said with a grin as he laughed and headed outside the locker-room and I smiled as I got to reading my script.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

It was safe to say everything had gone smoothly and I everything was executed well. The Bullet club, a.k.a AJ, Anderson and Gallows were the dominant trio as Anderson and Gallows were the current tag champs going into their sixth month as champs and AJ was challenging Drew McIntyre for the United State Championship. That big man knew how to hit though. I still remember how he trampled over my brother when he challenged for the Universal title in 2019.

But everything was going smoothly and everyone was buzzing in anticipation as Seth headed down to the ring, ready for his promo and I was also excited. I was being like a child and hanging out by the gorilla hoping to see who it was but decided watching in the crowd of superstars in catering.

_"Well guys, I like you have been buzzing after hearing about this new mystery challenger that's called me out for the Universal Championship, or the WWE Championship, or both." My brother said as he glanced at the title around his waist and over his shoulder. "I am always up for a challenge and I wanna tell whoever this is, I've been demolished by beasts and freaks, manhandled by monsters and had everything thrown at me for years, but I am a fighting champion and whoever this challenger is, I am ready for you because I have face every kind of superstar in the WWE so bring it on." He said as he set his titles down at the fans cheers._

I myself was biting my nails with anticipation as I watched the screen but decided to check my notification on twitter and checked the WWE tagged ones but my eyes widened when I saw the most recent one, posted no less than a minute ago on the person's twitter account...

The words: **_"I'm back"_** would forever haunt me but so would the name as I looked at the screen and saw the arena darken but the screen lit up with what looked to be fencing that was rattling as the words that were posted on the twitter poster were on the titantron as I dropped my phone on the table and stared in shock as I heard a gasp next to me when I saw Nikki Cross looking at my phone as I watched someone attack my brother from behind like it was scripted.

I was physically shaking as the crowd shouted in confusion as the figure stood over Seth as he held a microphone in his hand, a hood hiding his face but I already knew who he was before he even spoke.

"Be careful what you wish for brotha... because the person you face could very well be someone who knows you better than anyone..." He said in a chilling and haunting voice that had the arena exploding with pops and cheers and excitement as they were all in shock as the man pulled his hood back and there was the familiar face of the man who haunted me...

The last time I saw him he had basically a buzz cut of copper orange hair and an angry face as we fought in the hotel room we were staying in... it was longer, shaggier like how it use to be, and it was more shaggy brown... he was a haunting face of the past that I had fallen In love with so deeply...

The face of the man who not only broke my heart but haunted my every dream rocked me to the core.

He was known by many names. Many stages of insanity in character but I knew him by his real name.

Jonathan Good... a.k.a Jon Moxley or Dean Ambrose...

Whoever he was right now... he was back and my worst nightmare had come true...

* * *

_ So yah... that's the start to my new story... tell me what you think guys._


	2. Chapter 2

**Murky Waters**

* * *

_**KDOH:**__Well I think we got off to a good start with the first chapter and once again, this chapter just seemed to flow quite nicely out of me so I was more than happy to write this and start this story off with a nice and big bang. Sorry for the delay, culinary school is no joke. Wish me luck though with this story and with my school education._

.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter Two: Defining Heart-Breaking Truths

.~.~.~.~.~.

Veronica Lopez Point of View

**Date: Monday 1 May 2023  
**After the End of Raw

It's safe to say that the world was coming to an end, well for me at least. I mentally melting down but on the outside, I was staring into space as voices spoke to me, tried to get through to me but I was so invested in my own head...

_He was back... _

_After so long the man that broke my heart and left me in New Orleans had returned to WWE. _**Cincinnati's Own Favourite Son** had returned. After all the bull shit and drama, creative differences and sickness and heart ache, Jonathan David Good had found his way back to WWE... and somehow back into the story line of life that is my own.

Why, because it's obvious.

He is going to be feuding with my brother, and most probably, the sister of Seth Rollins will have to get involved because creative will dictate it because this is obviously going to be a hot feud. I mean the pop for his return... the ominous tense air of the scene, the heart pounding moment when he pulled off his hood when just moments before, he had attacked my brother, and before that, he had sent out a second tweet that broke the internet...

I felt so off the rails and as if I had been thrown out of the speeding jet and was plummeting to the earth. I can't remember a time where I was this still and emotionless, wearing a most of nothingness to hide the turmoil and anguish that was brewing and churning inside me and left me sick to the core...

The last time I had this expression on my face was when I found out something so big that it changed my entire life.

I was just in my own head as I saw the man who haunted me for years walk into catering with my brother in tow and my brother's face was unreadable as the Jonathan Good turned round and faced my brother with a mask that was unreadable.

For years since they joined this industry, from FCW to NXT to the Shield in WWE, they had this intense connection, this deep understanding with one another. No matter what happened, they were always professional, but the only time something shifted was when Leati or Joe as he likes to be called, was diagnosed with his leukemia and Jon was made to turn heel...

Things looked intense between them as Colby glared at the man that broke my heart and left me behind... and then they both seemed to be talking intensely to one another. After having not spoken for years (as far as I knew) this is the first time they have seen each other in years. Joe was there and went and joined the men that stood there, inserting himself in this conversation before a tech person came up to me and shook me out of my trance.

"Yes, sorry." I said as I glanced at the blonde guy with a clip board who had a smile. "What's up?" I asked with a soft smile.

"The McMahons and Hunter would like to see you." He informed me as I nodded and stood up and followed him, not once glancing at the three men as I walked away.

The only time I have known to have ever been called into the head office was when it was personal matters that may create a conflict of interest onscreen... this meant it would most probably have something to do with Jon and Colby's on screen feud.

As I walked into the room, I immediately was greeted by Stephanie's comforting eyes as she invited me to come and sit within the group of the head members of the WWE as they had a script plan in front of me. "I take it you wish for me to be involved in the feud don't you?" I said as I bit my bottom lip as I looked at them and it seemed that Stephanie was going to speak on behalf of them.

"Trust me when I say that I have been in your place but unfortunately this is what my father wants Veronica." Stephanie said as she looked at me and I just sighed, knowing what most probably was going to be coming. I was most probably going to be politely asked to be involved in this feud since Seth is my brother and if it's my brother I eventually get involved.

I sighed as I leaned back into the chair and ran my hands over my face, "when did you know he was coming back?" I asked as I looked at Stephanie and Hunter who sighed.

"We didn't know until five minutes until he showed up. Even in his old age, my father and Shane do enjoy keeping secrets from us, even if he passed creative control over to the two of us…" She said as she rested a hand on my leg. Honestly, after the whole finding out I had been ditched by Jonathan Goode and all that, Stephanie had helped me out a lot and that says something about this woman. She may at times be hated on screen but she helped me find my footing again.

"And what about my build up towards money in the bank… am I in the match still?" I asked with a saddened voice even though I had no idea if I was gonna still compete in the biggest match of my career even if I had an idea that they were gonna pull me because of the feud with my brother.

"I am not gonna lie Veronica… we don't know. We have to discuss with Vince and Shane and see where creative is going to head with this feud… when I was on the phone there was mention of a possible feud with Rousey cause she might join forces with Dean on screen… but then there was also talk of you turning heal on Becky and your brother… everything that was originally planned is up in the works because of Dean Ambrose return…" Hunter said as I looked up at him.

"Looks like I got one answer. Dean Ambrose is who he is gonna be." I said as I leaned back against the couch, "I know its none of my business but the only way he would have come back is if he was allowed what he initially wanted… creative freedom… he obviously got it back." I said as I looked at them and Stephanie nodded.

"Yes. From what I can recall reading, he has almost full creative of his character and his promos… he can say and be who he wants." Stephanie said as I smiled sadly and stood up.

"To think if he had been giving that years ago… my life wouldn't have almost been ruined…" I mumbled as I straightened my clothes. "Thank you for the forewarning. I take it I have to prepare for possible promo tomorrow." I asked as the two nodded, "Alright. I will get my ducks in a row and I will see you at smackdown tomorrow." I said as I headed to the door and opened it but froze when I saw who was standing there…

Dean Ambrose… or Jon Goode…

It was almost like a flash back for me because he looked like the man who asked me out for drinks after every raw and smackdown… the shaggy hair with the slight orange scruff… the flashback of that charismatic smile hit me full force as I gulped.

"Hi Veronica…" He whispered as his blue eyes stared deeply into mine, the intensity of those feelings of old hitting me…

I was a different girl… I didn't have two toned girl with a giddy smile on her face…

I wasn't that naïve girl who fell in love like a fool and followed a man who she thought loved her back but after he left me, I remembered every time I said I loved him but he only ever said 'I know' and then kissed me…

"Hello Jon…" I said as I held my head up and looked at him with a soft expression, but at the same time softness could be mistaken for happiness. I was emotionless as I looked at him. "If you are here to speak to Hunter and Stephanie, I was just leaving." I said softly to him as he stepped out of my way, "Thank you… welcome back… I'm glad you finally got everything you wanted…" I said as I stepped out the hallway but was stopped when his hand caught mine.

My breath was hitched as I looked up at him, "I… you look good… I hope that… that I'll be able to talk with you sometime… I owe you some apologies…" He looked so different from the man who left me in that hotel room that night.

"Now is not the time… we're co-workers… nothing more…" I said as I pulled my hand away from his and walked away as quickly as I could, I felt like I was suffocating as I raced down the hallway, feeling like everything was just catching up with me…

I didn't even realize that I had bumped into someone but I stopped and looked up and sighed when I saw none other than my sister in law, Rebecca Quinn who was actually now Rebecca Lopez since she and Colby got married two years ago.

Yeah even I was caught off guard when I learned that Colby and Rebecca were dating but then again, as they say, fans shipped them together for like ever and I loved Bex. She is awesome and she and my brother really are happy. "You alright?"Bex asked me as she wiped a stray tear from my eye as I chuckled. "Ran into him already?"

I nodded as I leaned against the wall, "They want me in the feud… I don't know what is going to happen to my money in the bank ladder match… which is sad cause I was looking forward to it." I admitted sadly with a sigh. "I was looking forward to the possibility of possibly winning the contract and facing you or Ronda for your guy's titles," I admitted with a sad sigh.

After Ronda had gotten injured at mania all those years ago she had started her family and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that she and her husband named Persefoni Hope and she was such a lovely little girl. Ronda took a good few years leave, basically took almost four years since she returned this year and number 30 in the rumble, the surprise entrant and she was better than ever and she won and went and took the title off of her friend Shayna Bazzler who was a two time Smackdown Women's Champion and a onetime Raw Women's Champion.

The current big rumor mill is that there was the possibility of a second duel women's champion again as currently there was going to be title for title match between Becky and Ronda since Ronda in story line attacked Becky, igniting the fiery feud that the two had back when Becky became the first duel women's champion. The major rumor was that the contract was going to be a duel cash in contract, meaning that whoever cashed in wasn't just getting one belt, but two…

That is a big deal since women really have been excelling, having a couple of main event slots but now the big question was who was gonna have the main event slot this year… the women's duel title match… or Seth Rollins vs Dean Ambrose for both of Seth's titles. Honestly now… I don't know anymore since Becky had held and defended her title on screen for over a year. Longest reigning Women's champion right there. I smiled with pride at my sister in law as I just hugged her which surprised her. "What's this for?" She asked me as I smiled at her.

"I just felt like hugging you and telling you how proud I am of you," I mumbled into her orange hair with a smile on my face. "I love you my ginga ninja super awesome sister in law." I said with a smile as she chuckled and hugged me back.

"I love you too my little weirdo." She said as I snickered and rolled my eyes. I loved Becky so much and I am so glad to have her in my life and apart of my family. "I know this is a hard time for you… given this was the day you told him you were pregnant… wasn't it?" She asked as I pulled away and nodded.

"It was… was the last time I saw him…" I said with a sigh as I leaned against the wall. "It still hurts that he left me that day… but more so that she was born a still born." I said as I leaned on the wall and crossed my arms over my chest. "I knew something had felt wrong… I felt empty and then… I still miss her… my Angel…"

It was the hardest thing for me to find out that initially, I was pregnant with Jon Good's baby… it was a hard pill to swallow when I told him I loved him and I was pregnant and he never said I loved you back… and said he didn't want to be a dad and was gone whilst I slept in my bed… it was an even harder pill to swallow when the bosses of the company and my brother and everyone I once worked with found me working a menial labor job to try and move back home or make a new life for me and my daughter…

But the hardest thing for me to swallow was that I had slipped in the shower and hurt my back but nothing happened, no bleeding, no nothing, but I went and got checked out, everything was fine but a few days later I didn't feel fine but I waited and then I decided to go get checked out and there was no movement… no heartbeat… my baby was dead…

I called Rebecca since she was in town cause Colby was at smackdown that week and she had been helping me since Colby found me and helped me home, and she was with me when they induced my labor and I gave birth to my daughter… she was so cold…

It… it killed me knowing I would never feel her fingers holding mine like I dreamed, that I would never know or see if her eye color was mine or Dean's… that I'd never get to sing her to sleep or see her grow up and call me momma for the first time and say "I love you mommy to me…"

I could tell I was already in tears before Becky even hugged me… I blamed no one but myself for this. I killed my daughter… I could have gone earlier, maybe sooner… maybe they could have saved her… but I was too late… I killed my daughter because I wasn't careful…

And now I possibly had to face her father and tell her he got what he wanted… no responsibility for a child that was never gonna laugh or smile ever… I didn't know if I could handle that… I didn't know if I mentally and physically could handle having a child… I killed one… it would kill me if I lost another.

Bex just held me and rubbed my back as all this frustrating churning in my broken soul surged and I squeezed onto her and just held her close to me, sorry and guilt the name of my the moment as another pair of hands rubbed my back and I looked over my shoulder and saw Seth there but behind him I saw him…

Jonathan Good who had a heart broken look on his face…

He heard me…

He knew what had happened to our child…

I pulled away from Bex and wiped my eyes, not wanting to look weak anymore, especially not in front of him… but when I looked at Seth he had a guilty look on his face and when I looked at Jon I saw it in his eyes…

He already knew…

"You told him…" I whispered to Colby who couldn't even look at me right now. "When did you tell him Colby… answer me." I whispered in a quiet demand as he looked up at me.

"I was in Iowa… I found out from Roman where you were… I came to see Colby saying I wanted to see you since I still remembered the due date… Colby hit me, screamed at me and then broke down in tears and told me what happened… what happened to her…" Jon whispered as he looked at me with heavy eyes. "I wanted to see you… but I didn't want to put you through any more pain and suffering than I already had done… I didn't want to put the person I loved through anymore heartache…"

I shook my head, "You didn't love me Jon… you told me you never did." I said a little louder with teary eyes.

Jon shook his head, "I lied… I always loved you Vee… even with all the bullshit and the divorce with Renee… it was always you… I always loved you…" He whispered as he looked at me with large and expressive eyes that filled with so much emotion in them. Jon had never been one to always share his emotions and this was the rare side I saw of him. "I was fucking terrified of what I felt, scared of being a dad and ruining your career… you deserved better…"

"I wanted you Jon… I wanted you and you left me…" I said with a trembling voice as I looked at Bex leading Colby away whilst pointing to the room by me.

This wasn't a conversation to have in the hall… I didn't want to have it but I knew it needed to be done… if I was ever going to heal.

I looked at Jon who had opened the door and I walked in. I knew we needed to leave the arena soon but I had to do this… face the pain of my past, to move on with my future and maybe let someone into my heart again.

I sat down on the couch in there and looked at Jon who sat on the table in front of me, his agitated twitch where he rolled his shoulders subtly and his neck on full display as he sighed. "Talk… you wanted to talk…"

All he did was sigh and rub the back of his neck. "I know I had a seriously fucked up youth and its not an excuse… but I never had a father… I didn't know what the fuck I was supposed to do with a kid. I was fucking scared… scared of you leaving me… of being a father of ruining him or her like my parents ruined me." He said with a croaky voice as he rubbed his hands on his jeans. "I was more scared of you resenting me and rejecting me… I was going into a fucking war, appearing at AEW, going to the Indy Circuit, fucking fighting with Colin Cassidy and the accused rapist… I destroyed WWE with my words on Chris Jericho's podcast… if you stayed with me it would have ruined your relationship with WWE, messed up Colby's name. I couldn't risk you hating me for a chance at had of getting your career back… I also was scared that you'd change your mind about the kid…" he rambled on but he was being honest…

This was the first time I had really seen Jon Good like this, so open and honest with me but I was still hurt.

"You could have talked to me…" I whispered as I looked at him and he seemed to wipe his eyes like there were tears gathering.

"I let people get in my head… I thought you were better off without me…" He whispered as he looked at me and reached out hesitantly and took my hand in his, "After Renee I was terrified… you and I had been friends for so long and the feelings grew from there… after the divorce was finalized after I left... you were there for me… I realized that even at the risk of your future, you still supported me and uplifted me and believed in me… I realized I loved you and always had… that I was with Renee because I believed you wouldn't feel the same way since you were with Fergal for so long… that you guys were gonna be happy…" He whispered as he looked at me with deep and honest eyes.

I remember the very day when Fergal asked me out on a date. It was shortly after the day Dean told me he was with Renee… it was the day I was gonna tell him how I felt and he effectively broke my heart when he said he was dating reene… it was a while later and I'd gone for coffee with guys here and there, and then Fergal Devitt asked me out when I was down in NXT and I said yes…

We were together for a long time and I did love him but at the end of the day, he broke up with me not because we didn't care about each other but he wanted someone else like I wanted someone else… we parted as friends and we have been friends since we both were honest… we were running from our feelings for someone else… he got his happy moment in the beginning and then it went to shit and then he met a lovely girl that he met round about the time Seth started dating Bex.

"Why you guys kissed the first time, I thought you had truly found happiness which is why I got married to Renee… and then you broke up with Finn and Renee and I started having problems…" He sighed as he ran his hands over his face. "You were always on my mind and in my heart and I just… I never expected you to follow me out the company but you did… but I would have hated myself if you never got the chances you deserved… I had planned to tell you to go home… and then you said you were pregnant and I got scared… I couldn't make you stay with me because you'd have no one… if you went back you'd have your family… but even then… you and the baby were always on my mind." He whispered as he ran his hands through his hair as he bit his bottom lip.

I felt my own breath hitch when he reached down and took my hands in his as he squeezed them, almost as if he were trying to ground himself and his emotions. I remember he used to do this before a match he really didn't want to do or when I went with him to the doctor when the doctor told him about the infection that could have very well killed him.

"I… I remember meeting this fan when I was in japan… he was a wrestler once but gave it up cause his wife died and left him with a baby he wasn't ready for but he loved his son so much and hated that he missed out on time with her." He whispered in a shaky breath, "It made me think of you… of how I had left you to do it on your own but unlike his wife I was alive… it made me realize how much I wanted to be with you and our daughter… how I wanted a chance to make things right… be a better person and be a bigger person than my own father." He whispered in a thick breath. "But I was too late… buy the time I worked up the courage to come find you, she was gone… I wanted to approach you but I heard your mother ask if you were ever going to tell me… the mention of my name… I still remember what you said…"

I winced when I remembered the words I said that day, "_He won't ever care… he didn't want me and he didn't want the baby… well he got his wish… my daughter is dead and he never has to ever care or want anything to do with her cause he doesn't have his heart… he stole and broke mine..." _

Jon nodded as he sighed, "I knew then that you didn't want to see me ever again then... so... so I left flowers saying _**'I'm sorry for your loss. I may not have known your Angel but she will always be loved...'**_ and sent them to you every day on the day she died... so you knew that someone was always thinking of you and her..." he whispered as he looked at me with broken eyes as he sighed, "I am sorry for everything I did... for hurting you, for not being there for you. I will never forgive myself for that… but I hope one day I can earn the right to your forgiveness." He whispered to me as he looked at me with heavy emotion-filled eyes.

"Why now... why did you come back now?" I asked as I looked at him with vulnerable and emotion-filled eyes as I bit my bottom lip.

"Because I am tired of running from my past... from you... from my feelings..." He whispered as he looked at me. "I know that I have made loads of mistakes that are most probably unforgivable... but I want to make amends with my demons... with my past... with it all because I want to be better... I know you probably never wanna be with me again... but if there is still a chance... I wanna earn your trust back and be everything you deserve and more." He whispered to me with vulnerable eyes as I looked at him...

I had never expected this to happen... for the calm waters of my finally discovered peace to turn murky. I didn't know what to do or say...

_Jonathan Good still had feelings for me..._

The question was did I still have feelings for him?

Could I forgive him?

Could I really get back in a relationship with the man who broke my heart?

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry it took me forever to update this. I was sick and had culinary school start and as well... I had my appendix removed and have had so much stuff to catch up. It's been hectic but here I am. Hope I can update soon for you all. Love you and how you like this chapter and continue reading my story..._


End file.
